King takes Pawn
by xstarshimmerx
Summary: It is never rare to see a chess battle between rivals, just as it is never rare to see a knight or any other piece overtake a pawn. But, in the grand scheme of things, that pawn does serve a purpose as an opening for the stronger battle members for their oncoming war. Or even as a distraction. Luke X Percy rating might change highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

It is never rare to see a chess battle between rivals, just as it is never rare to see a knight or any other piece overtake a pawn. But, in the grand scheme of things, that pawn does serve a purpose as an opening for the stronger battle members for their oncoming war. Or even to serve as a distraction. Though seemingly small and insignificant, the pawn plays an important part as the spark igniting a flame.

In a school corridor in the outskirts of New York the lights flicker. Two figures are pressed against the wall breathing rather heavily. It is probably around midnight here at this school but the two figures don't seem to notice.

The first figure is the one closest to the wall. A young boy around thirteen or fourteen by the looks of it, with deep raven hair and eyes as varied as the ocean, reaches just below the other figures nose. His stance is tense, weary, but radiates a sense of overbearing confusion. Sweat is matted to his hair and clothing. The boy's eyes meet those of the other man.

"Luke, let go," he states with a harsh but unsteady voice. His fists tighten at his sides. His ocean eyes never leaving those of the other.

The man snickers. It stretches his jagged scar which reaches from his eye to his jaw. A truly remarkable and terrifying sight until he leans in to the boy's ear.

"_Never again will I let you go." _ Luke lets his fingers curl tighter around the raven's neck, his other hand busy tracing a mirror cut on the boy's cheek with a dagger.

Percy can only glare at the man's words, a man who used to be his friend and is now a sworn enemy. His windpipe though is dangerously close to Luke's thumb. But then again he is already a mess. Blood dots trail down his neck and in other select areas of his body. His uniform jacket is shredded and where there where pockets, there are now gaping holes.

"N-no," breathes Percy and the dagger stops.

"_Percy…"_ The word was purred and a sparks of rage ignite from the boy.

"No." A renewed glare meets the blue eyes of Luke, one with renewed strength.

Luke gives a chuckle and watches in amusement as Percy fights past his pain, bringing his fingers to those of Luke's. The tension is overbearing as it hangs in the air. Both gaze at each other unintentionally.

But then Luke releases his grip . . . and Percy slumps to the tiles below. With both legs bent and his back against the wall Percy's eyes widen completely.

A moment of silence passes before Luke crouches to eye level with the raven. He gently cups the boy's face not paying any notice to the wince Percy gives as a thumb is run over his cut.

"Yes," he states. "And I will return for you. Though I'd be careful from now on if I were you, I've got my ways of keeping tabs." Percy is silent and ultimately wishing he could melt away.

The lights flicker. They stay in that school corridor. Figures in the shadows, figures leaning close against the wall yet near to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Percy are alone. Alone in a school corridor in the outskirts of New York and they sit staring at one another.

But something is missing, something vitally important to Percy. The boy draws his brows together and drops his eyes from Luke, pulling away from his hand on his face. Something is missing.

Luke drew his face close to Percy's breathing lightly on his lips. Percy just stared at him. A moment passed before the gap was closed by his arch enemy.

It was a moment of confusion and bliss as Luke savored the lips of the boy beneath him. Percy whimpered lightly but came to the conclusion he couldn't move. He didn't want to move, to break away. What was wrong with him?

The scarred man took ahold of the boy's neck, pulling it closer to himself. Neither had stopped for breath.

Percy could feel his heart beating against his chest and could hear nothing at all. For whatever reason, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't stop for air. It frightened him to his very core but his judgment was frayed by a warm floating sensation. His mind was clearing, and the lips on his own no longer mattered to him. At least that's what he—

Percy stopped moving. Luke drew away, removing his hand from Percy's neck and more specifically, his pressure point.

"I win," he whispers to the now unconscious boy before planting another kiss to his lips.

He lingered there for a moment before dragging himself up into a standing position. His eyes, however, trailed Percy's body until he stopped on the various cuts and bruises he had inflicted.

Pity he couldn't inflict any more, he thought, and briskly turned away.

His shoes echoed lightly as they tapped down the hall.

For a brief moment the taps silenced, and another glance was given. This time though with a knowing smirk. Percy would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this got more views than I had thought possible, but thank you all the same.**

**As for the review I received from Lex, Thank you! And yes I shall try to incorporate your idea.**

Chapter 3

"Percy? Oh God Man! Hey, wake up. We've gotta get you back to the dorms... " A strong voice laced with confusion reaches into the darkness of Percy's muddled brain. For whatever reason, he cannot really recollect on anything that might have occurred before..

What happened?

"Dude, you're really messed up …" The voice came with a firm hand. It grabs his upper arm which was just pinpricks of feeling.

Who does that voice belong to? Sounds vaguely familiar.

Percy manages a shift of his chin before slowly ripping open his exhausted eyes. At first is is merely a fog of blurs and color, but as his blinking ensues, the view comes more into the clear. There is a guy, clearly his senior in school, who watches Percy with a bit of weariness.

Grover.

"G-Grover? Hey… man, I've got a headache" Percy glances up at Grover, giving him his best smile … which may have been marred by the crusted cut and dried blood.

The guy known as Grover just simply shook his head. He positioned himself beside Percy's side, leaned in and grasped his underclassmen' under arm.

"H-hey? I'm fine, just . . . don't … nevermind." Percy was hoisted up with his arm now draped around Grover's neck.

Grover didn't say much of anything, just dragged Percy down the dimly lit halls. Shadows illuminated the many passages of the school. All was silent and somewhat peaceful, hardly the environment for fights that had regularly occurred.

"Percy." Grover spoke hushed and calculated.

"Hmm?"

"You know I take protecting you very seriously don't you? I mean, I made a promise."

"..."

"Percy, I can't protect you if you keep having these 'midnight walks.' Thats not how this works and this just can't go on."

"Grover. . .I get it, and I'm sorry man, but it happens."

"..."

The rest of the route was ever the awkward one, not another word broke the ice set. Grover in all his longing to seek out the culprit knew there was no real way of coaxing it out from Percy. This had been going on too often to really brush it off and it bothered Grover to no end.

Percy eventually broke off from Grover, much to his dismay, staggering off to the nearby locker room. He brushed away Grover with his … smile. It was only then that it was truly clear how often Percy had been able to enter said room. There was a swipe of a card and the door opened with ease

The room was a shady black filled with faint outlines of lockers and benches. Percy had been here often enough to navigate around the obstacles with little difficulty. And therefore it took no time at all to locate the showers which lined a small black room.

Percy could hear Grover from where he stood, those shoes of his clacking along the hall but not leaving his self inclined post. The way his feet sounded one could almost mistake him for a horse or goat, pacing about on tile.

Percy's fingers traced the wall.

Drag. _Click. Click. Click._ Tile. Tile. Tile.

Shower neck.

His hand grasped the nob and down came a stream of ice water. Under the stream he stood as the water washed away the splotches of blood and sated the hunger of painful cuts. The cold drenched his tattered clothing but he paid no heed.

The water calmed him, with the steady _shhh_ it offered.

"Percy?"

Grover rounded the corner only to stop and gape.

In a hushed voice Percy answered. "Yeah, I'm here".

Those blue orbs turned to glance at Grover who's mouth was open, his lip hitting his goatee.

...

"Could you grab me a towel?"

The mouth closed.

"y-yeah. . ."

Percy turn off the water stream but continued to stand in place.

_Click clack click. Clack._

The shoes came round and a green towel was thrown his way.

"Thanks."

The towel was used and walked to a locker and thrown in.

Now to face the damage done.

A mirror was mounted about a wall over the sinks, but cracked by the anger of past athletes. Counting his steps he approached it but only until he could view his new scar. In the limited lighting from the hall, it glowed a raw red but only as bad as you cared to look. From one angle it was deep and jagged but from the other it was insignificant. How the hell did Luke manage to do that?

Grover stepped from the shadows where he had stood to be beside Percy. He glared at the crude cut on his best friends cheek before turning away. Why had he let it go this far?

"Grover, I think I need help."

Grover, who had turned at the mention of his name, shook his head.

"There isn't much I can do for your wound but if you want me end this ..."

"no, I just need you to have my back... And I don't want my mother to find out about this."

" Percy, parents come out in two weeks ... And yeah man, I've always got your back whenever you need me."

"Thanks."

Percy tore his gaze from the mirror scar in favor of the locker he knew was around here somewhere. Down to rows, last on the right was his.

From it he drew a bag of medical supplies to which he brought back to the mirror. A cloth bandage, some medical tape and antibiotic cream were extracted.

In a sort of pitiful fascination, Grover watched as the three things were applied. The blood was covered but the swelling was there.

Percy was many things but Grover couldn't help but wonder if Percy could keep up his strength.


End file.
